1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds and the acid addition salts thereof which exhibit useful analgesic, gastric secretion inhibitory, anti-depression, anti-histamine, anti-cholinergic and anti-ulcer activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a wide variety of 1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds were known to have various pharmacological activities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,394 discloses 2-aminoalkyl-3-substituted-phenyl-1(2H)-isoquinolone having anti-inflammatory and anti-microbial activities; Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 122,075/76 and German OLS No. 2,702,600 disclose 7-substituted-3-substituted-phenyl-1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds useful as, e.g., anti-convulsant and anti-hypertensive agent. However, these known compounds are different from the compounds of this invention in their activities and chemical structure.
As a result of extensive studies, the present inventors found novel 1(2H)-isoquinolone compounds represented by the formula (I) useful as analgesic, gastric secretion inhibitory, anti-depression, anti-histamine, anti-cholinergic and anti-ulcer agents.